


Mid Afternoon Hugs

by AnimeLover416



Series: MewGulf Mpreg [2]
Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, MewGulf Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover416/pseuds/AnimeLover416
Summary: Mew and Gulf go grocery shopping with their son Alexander and an incident ensues.Gulf is flustered.Mew is angry.Alexander is hungry.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Mpreg [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908994
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Mid Afternoon Hugs

Soon After Mew and Gulf ate their breakfast, they decided to go out and get some grocery shopping done amongst other errands they had to run in the day. 

Gulf got dressed and put on a simple jeans and black t-shirt, his go to outfit while Mew pulled on something similar. The only difference is that Mew's shirt had a brand name running across the front while Gulf's didn't. 

Gulf turned to his son, "Alex, let's go put on your shoes." Mew had done the task of dressing their son which Gulf was grateful for. Ever since he got pregnant he couldn't take bending down very often since it would raise his nausea. 

That and the fact that Alexander fussed to get dressed sometimes and in his moments of refusal he would accidentally hit or kick Gulf's stomach which wasn't fun nor good for him so Mew usually got him dressed unless for some reason he was unable to. 

They all put on their shoes and left the house to go, Gulf locked the door while Mew hoisted Alexander into his arms to go and buckle him in. Gulf carefully walked down the stairs not wanting to trip. 

He made his way to the car and sat in the passenger side knowing his husband preferred to drive. Gulf didn't particularly care to drive although he would take over when Mew was extra tired or if he needed to go somewhere by himself. 

They were first going to go down to the studio Gulf worked in to see what was going on. 

Gulf was a model by profession and he typically had lots of work, especially for high end and known products. Gulf was well known in the modelling and fashion industry and he was almost always booked. 

However, when he was pregnant the last time with Alex work came much slower and wasn't as much. His choices were limited and he wasn't getting as much offers. This was due to the weight he gained along with the belly. 

As frustrating and unfair as it sounded, they didn't want a pregnant model unless the product was specifically being advertised to pregnant men and women. 

Although things hadn't slowed as of yet due to Gulf's belly being small. He was showing but it was hardly noticeable unless he wore an extremely tight shirt or no shirt at all, so they wanted to discuss and create a plan for Gulf to work with so that he didn't have to deal with the same issues as last time at work. 

Mew was angry at the prospect that Gulf wasn't being offered jobs simply because he was pregnant and that Gulf was still extremely beautiful no matter what and that they were all fools for not hiring him. 

While Gulf completely understood. The modelling field was cutthroat and they tended to stick to extremely thin or fit models. The models had to adhere to strict diets and guidelines, shaping their bodies to an _ideal standard._ Gulf agreed that it was a bullshit ideology but there was nothing he could do to argue right now and he was still luck to be considered for certain works. 

This time around he wanted to ensure himself and see what they could do, but if there was no options, he was happy to be home with his son and to simply enjoy his pregnancy in a laidback and free manner. 

His husband made more than enough money at his work to sustain them all if Gulf wasn't working so there was no problem there. His boo just didn't like the idea of people turning down Gulf and that was sweet and flattering. 

Gulf laid his head back and closed his eyes, feeling motion sickness as Mew drove. Normally Alexander would be singing or constantly moving around in the back, maybe asking for snacks but he seemed to understand when Gulf wasn't feeling well and he knew his Papa was driving so he sat there quietly watching as everything around them passed by in a blur. 

They were both extremely thankful that Alexander had been extremely understanding and considerate of the sudden pregnancy and he wasn't jealous in the slightest. He was excited at getting a sibling and often ran up to his Poh to hug him around the waist and kiss his belly, something he often witnessed Mew doing and picked up on. 

They pulled into the parking lot of the studio and parked. Mew got out immediately going to the back to unbuckle his baby boy and pick him up. It seemed Mew was as doting on Alexander as he was with Chopper. Gulf constantly scolded Mew for spoiling Alex too much but he secretly enjoyed seeing Mew fuss over him. 

It had gotten to the point where Alexander needed to tell his Papa to put him down and let him walk sometimes, something that never failed to amuse Gulf. Mew would always pout and put on sad eyes as he pitifully glanced to a snickering Gulf while reluctantly allowing their son to walk on his own. 

Alex did allow Mew to carry him this time, even going so far as to rest his head on the side on Mew's shoulder while snuggling closer to his Papa. Mew grinned broadly feeling affection run deep for his son and absolutely basking in the touch he was getting. 

Gulf could already tell that their son took after Mew when it came to being physically clingy and so he was almost always being held by Mew or holding Alex. He closed the car door and walked up to his husband and son with a fond smile etched on his lips. 

Mew reached out while still holding Alexander securely in one hand and wrapped his now free hand around Gulf's waist pulling him into his body and grasping on tightly. Not in a way that hurt or made Gulf feel overwhelmed but in a very protective and comforting way. 

Gulf breathed in deeply feeling his motion sickness leave him since they had stopped driving and he was now breathing in the fresh air. 

Mew and Gulf walked into the building and made their way to the floor Gulf worked on walking into his Manager's office after seeing it open. 

Gulf's manager smiled and gestured for them to sit. P'Best was extremely warm and kind and he ensured the safety and comfort of all his clients, making them feel good to work with him and both Mew and Gulf appreciated that so much. 

"So, you guys wanted to talk." P'Best started with a warm smile and welcoming tone. 

Gulf nodded while shifting slightly in his seat. Alex reached over and crawled into his Poh's lap sitting sideways to his legs dangled off to the side and he could rest his head comfortably against Gulf's chest. 

Gulf allowed the hand supporting his back to gently rub up and down his baby's back while speaking up. "As you've been informed, I am pregnant." 

P'Best slowly nodded, "Yes, you told me a little while ago." 

Gulf continued, "So, I'm approximately fifteen weeks along now and I am starting to show. I know that last time it wasn't easy booking work for me due to the belly and pregnancy weight gain so I just wanted to know how I should go about it this time." 

P'Best seemed to contemplate Gulf's words as he tilted his head to the side. "N'Gulf, I think this time around might actually be much different for a variety of reasons. One, you're a lot more well known and established now than you were six years ago and so people would want to book you regardless of anything. Second, the modelling game has been slowly but surely changing and so people would still want to use you despite the pregnancy. It wouldn't even be a factor in their decision. And third, it's much more common now to find any type of modelling job for a pregnant person. I think you'll be fine, obviously some places wouldn't accept you due to you not fitting their concept or maybe a product they are advertising which is completely understandable but other than that there should be no reason not to consider you or reject you."

Mew hummed thoughtfully finding the truth and sincerity in P'Best's words. "You're right. I can't say I wasn't upset when Gulf wasn't getting many jobs because of his first pregnancy but I am glad that this doesn't seem to be as big of a problem now. To be honest, I felt really guilty about it before, like it was my fault."

Gulf whipped his head to look at Mew in exasperation and slight anger. "What is that supposed to mean Mew?"

Mew swallowed knowing he upset his beautiful husband from the look on his face and the fact that Gulf dropped all honorifics from his name. Despite being married for years now and having equal respect and standing with each other, Gulf rarely ever dropped honorifics with Mew. 

There were very few instances he did; when he was joking around with Mew and teasing him during a game or any random moment of fun, when they were lost in the throes of passion and felt no need for any kind of barriers such as formalities and honorifics, and when he was _really_ angry with Mew.

"I just mean, you weren't getting any jobs due to the pregnancy and it was _my_ child that you were carrying. I was directly responsible for you not being able to complete the work you love doing. It was my fault and I always felt really bad whenever I saw the disappointment on your face at being rejected to model for any company due to your pregnancy.

Gulf sighed and looked at Mew, taking one of his hands into his. "Khun Phi," Mew smiled regardless of the tension because Gulf had called him by two honorifics as if to show he was no longer angry addressing Mew so endearingly. "It was _our_ child that I was happy to carry and no job is worth more to me than you. Yes, I was disappointed but that was because I was just starting to establish myself in the industry and to suddenly be turned down for such a dumb reason right when I felt like I was getting somewhere was frustrating but I wouldn't trade you or our baby for anything."

Mew smiled and leaned in to sniff kiss Gulf's neck before nuzzling into it. P'Best awkwardly cleared his throat feeling like he was intruding on the intimate moment between his client and his husband but also feeling warm at the love and support they so clearly displayed for each other. 

"I'll let you know about whatever jobs have been booked. Let me know if you have any questions or need anything N'Gulf. You too N'Mew, I know how stubborn your husband can be sometimes."

Mew chuckled as he agreed much to Gulf's dismay but as much as Gulf knew he was stubborn he was aware that his husband was way more stubborn than him when he wanted to be.

They _wai'd_ to P'Best as they said their goodbyes and walked out, heading back to their car. Before everyone got settled, Alexander asked for his snack so as not to disturb them later and sat quietly while eating as they prepared for their next destination. 

***

They arrived at a superstore pick up their groceries and everything else they needed. Gulf got out and went to get Alex, signalling to Mew that he got him. Mew had a slightly worried look on his face as he watched Gulf lift and carry their hefty son. 

Alexander was five years old now and he was a good solid weight especially since he was pretty tall and harder to hold properly. "Tua-aeng, I don't really think you should be carrying him. You're still early into your pregnancy and this could be dangerous for you."

Gulf waved Mew away, "I know, and that's why I don't typically lift or carry him. I just wanted to right now. Besides I passed the most dangerous and crucial part of the pregnancy so it should be okay to hold him, especially before I get so huge and bloated I won't be able to." 

Mew sighed in resignation seeing Gulf's point and not wanting to argue or upset his husband and their attentive son who was listening to them. Mew didn't want Alexander to feel any kind of way or neglected and unwanted. If they made it seem like they were putting more love and importance on their unborn child than him it wouldn't be good and their current conversation was alluding to that although that wasn't true but a child might see it that way. 

"Just be careful, I don't want anything happening to any of you. You're all my precious babies." Gulf smiled shyly and leaned into Mew's hand as he placed in on his lower back to offer some support. 

"I always know you're there to protect me and support me boo krub." Mew snickered feeling happy at the praise Gulf gave him. 

The doors to the store opened automatically and while Gulf stood there waiting patiently Mew grabbed a cart and rolled it over to them. Gulf carefully placed Alex into the cart after asking him, "Would you like to sit in the cart or would you rather walk?" To which Alex wordlessly pointed to the cart. Gulf placed a firm and loving kiss on his son's forehead. 

Gulf rolled the cart, "I want to roll it, it helps give me a little extra support as I walk and I can already feel my feet swelling slightly." Mew frowned at those words, feeling his concern for Gulf growing. 

He remembered how Gulf's feet had started to swell from 17-18 weeks into his pregnancy with Alex which was uncommon and his feet used to swell a lot which made it difficult for to walk around freely. His feet constantly pained him and Mew had sincerely hoped Gulf wouldn't have to deal with that this pregnancy and he thought it wouldn't but to know Gulf's feet were already starting to swell was a bad sign.

He only hoped there was something to be done although they knew the steps this time. Rest and elevation were key he would try his best to make sure Gulf wasn't on his feet for long periods of time. 

"How long have you noticed this?" Mew questioned Gulf as they made their way into an aisle. Gulf looked at Mew sideways and turned back to Alex who was excitedly pointing at his favourite cereal. Mew quickly grabbed two boxes and placed it inside of the cart. Gulf hummed in thought, "About a week. Just some slight swelling and it goes down quickly."

"You know how bad it got last time. I think we should ask about this at the next appointment. And why didn't you tell me about this earlier." Mew said as he grabbed some other things he needed and threw them into the cart. 

"I didn't want you to obsessively worry especially since I know how you are. Besides, it comes with pregnancy, I don't think there's much we can do to help it besides what we already know."

Mew watched as Gulf picked some things up and placed it in the cart. They passed the fruit section and Gulf loaded up on strawberries knowing they were Mew's favourite. Gulf didn't really eat fruit on his own unless someone kind of made him since he didn't like sweets and it seemed like Alexander took after Gulf in that aspect. Alexander didn't really enjoy sweet things except chocolate. It was the only sweet tasting treat he genuinely enjoyed and that was all on Mew. 

"I know, but you can't blame me for worrying. I still think we should ask about it just in case." Mew said firmly, "Let me know when the cart gets too heavy to push, I don't want you to exert yourself." Mew continued. 

Gulf shook his head fondly, "Yeah, there's no harm in asking about it. I'll let you know but the cart is still really light." Gulf snickered at how much Mew worried but felt his insides grow warm with fondness at how caring his husband really was. 

"Let's look here." Mew said excitedly as they passed the baby aisle, not wanting to pass up the opportunity to coo over baby clothes.

"You're so excited already. We still have plenty of time to buy things and besides, we have a lot of clothes and toys from Alex. Clothes and toys in _excellent_ condition."

While Mew liked to spoil those he loved by buying them extravagant gifts, Gulf found it was more practical and better to keep things in good condition and reuse them rather than put them to waste. Gulf and Mew often found themselves donating clothes they didn't wear often. 

Mew wasn't a materialistic or wasteful person either, but Gulf led a much more simplistic life than his husband and was more resourceful. While Mew didn't think twice about buying things Gulf or Alex wanted, or even adding to his extravagant action figure collection that he thoroughly enjoyed, Gulf didn't often spend money on himself or found ways to make do. 

Although Gulf will deny buying expensive gifts once in a while for Mew and Alex, they were his babies as well and he enjoyed spoiling them every so often, it was something he thought was okay in moderation. 

"Guuuulf, you're just as excited as me and you know it." Mew whined, drawing Gulf's attention to him. Gulf snorted and turned the cart into the aisle Mew wanted to go in making Mew smile broadly and follow. 

"Papa, Poh said to stop smiling and come see what you want already." Alexander called out to Mew. Mew let out a guffaw as he saw Gulf's ears redden from the back. It seemed he had grumbled something under his breath and their son decided to repeat it. 

"Next thing you know our son is going to be repeating after your dirty mouth." Mew told Gulf as he slipped beside him and held his hand. 

Gulf smirked and ran a sultry gaze all over Mew slowly before biting that damn lip, knowing the effect it had on Mew and how crazy it drove him. "I beg to differ, you're the one with the really _dirty_ mouth." Mew swallowed trying to control himself in the baby aisle of a superstore. 

"Don't start with me naughty yai nong." Mew looked to his side to try and calm himself, something he couldn't do if he continued staring at his alluring and sexy husband when he noticed a cute little onesie. 

It was all black with white words printed out clearly in bold letter, "If you think I'm cute you should see my mom." 

Gulf followed Mew's line of sight when he saw the ecstatic look in Mew's eyes. "Oh no, please tell me you're not looking at what I think you are." Mew reached out and grabbed the shirt proudly showing it off to Gulf. 

"Isn't it so perfect. I already know our baby is going to be so cute, just look at Alexander. Besides, you're absolutely stunning yourself." Gulf gave Mew a stern look. 

"Yes Alex is adorable and the cutest kid ever, thanks to our superior genes, but who exactly is the mom." Gulf stated as more of a question since he already knew the answer.

Mew smirked, "Well of course you are. My beautiful wife has to be the mom, and I'm the dad." Gulf pushed Mew lightly already knowing Mew liked to tease and call Gulf his wife. 

"No you're my _daddy."_ Gulf let out sultry and slow while looking directly into Mew's eyes to which Mew audibly gulped. Gulf was getting more and more brave and more and more horny as he progressed in his pregnancy. 

It was something Mew eagerly welcomed, but could be extremely frustrating in moments where their son unknowingly cock blocked them or in moments like this, when they were in a completely public place and there was nothing they could do about the cracking tension between them.

Suddenly a small voice spoke up in confusion, "But Papa's not your daddy Poh, he's _my_ daddy." Alex said with a slightly upset pout on his face. Both the parents laughed at their sweet son. He was just too cute for words. 

Gulf grabbed the shirt from Mew and threw it into the cart as well. There were loads of toys for children of all ages across from the baby and toddler clothes. "Alex you can choose two toys you want." Gulf said to their son as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Alex excitedly clapped and asked to be lifted out of the cart by lifting his arms high into the air. Gulf easily and swiftly lifted Alex and placed him on the ground to glance around making sure to keep an eye on him. 

Mew looked around before he gently grabbed Gulf's arm to garner his attention. "Tua-aeng I've had my eye on these little doggy ties and glasses for Chopper, I'm going to go look around and see if I can find any while Alex is looking here." 

Gulf sighed at Mew's antics not knowing what to do with Mew's obsession for buying clothes for Chopper. Although Gulf understood that Chopper was his first baby and was with him for a long time so Mew would always spoil him endlessly. That dog never walked anywhere for more than a few steps. 

Gulf waited as Alex looked around, running to Gulf to hand him one toy, "I want this one and I'm looking for a second one." Gulf gently took the toy from Alex and put it into the cart as Alex went bounding back over taking down toys carefully to examine before putting them back.

Gulf smiled proudly at how respectful his son was being of the placement of everything rather than just dumping everything down and leaving it. Both Gulf and Mew were very strict with respect to others and even objects, and being clean. Alex was a child so he made messes often but he wasn't one to fuss or cry over having to clean up unless he was extremely tired or hungry, which they would allow him to calm down and relax, maybe eat or take a nap before asking him again. 

They both also tried to do this with him so it might seem as less of a chore, which worked. As he went browsing through the clothes while keeping Alex in his line of vision out of the corner of his eyes a man walked into the aisle. 

Gulf moved aside, watching to make sure Alex wasn't in the way either. His son was standing close to the toys and wasn't blocking anything so Gulf went about his business. He saw a cute diaper vest with a fluffy Pomeranian on the front and knew he had to pick it up since Mew would go crazy for it. 

He saw some nicely patterned and gender neutral bibs along with some baby hats which he knew you couldn't get enough of. Although he had at home, these were essential with babies and seemed like there were never enough available. 

He threw a bunch into the cart, knowing these were things he needed but didn't overdo it since he knew his parents and Mew's parents as well as P'Grace and P'Jom would want to buy and gift them lots of clothes and toys as well and Mama and Khun Mae would definitely know to buy things he would need. 

As he walked forward a little bit seeing Alex walk down the aisle slightly to check out more toys also making sure not to stray too far, something Gulf and Mew put heavy importance on and explained calmly to their son about how it was dangerous, Gulf felt a hand brush over his ass. 

He quickly turned around and saw the guy that had walked in picking up some clothes near where he was leaning so he shrugged it off and figured the guy might have accidentally touched him in trying to get whatever he was reaching for. 

Gulf turned back around and focused on his son again when he felt a touch to his ass again. Only this time it wasn't a light brush, the man had full on grabbed and squeezed Gulf's ass in his hand making Gulf go red in the face with anger. 

Alex had just come bounding over with a toy in his hand excited to show his Poh what he had when he noticed the physical contact that passed between Gulf and the unknown stranger. 

He pouted and tears sprung to his eyes. Alex didn't like this man touching his Poh, especially since he knew that nobody else touched his Poh like that except his Papa. Not either of his grandmothers, grandfathers or aunties ever touched his Poh like this. 

He let out a small sob when he saw the disgusted look on his Poh's face and could feel that his Poh was uncomfortable. Gulf was quick to grab his son and pull him close to his body in an attempt to comfort Alex and shield him from the man feeling his protective insticts flare. 

"Excuse me, could you get your grubby hands off of my body. I don't know why you thought you could touch me." Gulf grit out towards the man trying to keep his voice low and even so as to not scare his son any further. 

"It's a nice ass, was tempting me. Not my fault I couldn't help it. You should blame yourself for standing here like a tease." The man said. Gulf looked back at the man and growled out at him wanting to deliver a solid punch right across his face but not wanting his son to witness that anger and violence. He also didn't want him being passive over something as wrong and unforgiveable as this. 

"My body is mine and your body is yours. I am in control of mine and you are in control of yours. You made the choice to touch me without permission and that's not okay. I want you to get your hand off of me and keep it that way." Gulf said as he ripped the man's still tight grip off of his ass and backed away slightly to create distance between them. 

He was about to grab his cart, tightly- not in a way to hurt but to secure- gripping Alex's hand, he led him to the cart and was just about to roll it away and get away from this aisle and find Mew, the man spoke again. 

"You look good right now but I'm sure you'd look even better spread out and sobbing. Your kid could watch too if you want, or we could throw him somewhere else." The man downright leered at Gulf causing him to shiver in disgust as goosebumps spread due to the adrenaline and nerves rushing through his body. 

He felt disgusted at the man's words about him and beyond furious at what he suggested about Gulf's son. Before he could even do anything, Gulf was caught between wanting to punch this man's teeth in and running away as fast as he can- something he wouldn't normally even consider had his son not been there- when he heard Alex let out a loud sigh of relief in between his sobs. 

Gulf didn't dare take his eyes off of the man scared of what could happen to see what caused Alex's mood to change when his son shouted, "Papa this bad man touched Poh's bum and is being a meanie." Gulf knew that Alex didn't use any other word to refer to his butt besides this since they taught him not to. 

He felt relief flood through him at the security and safety that came with Mew being there despite the fact that Gulf could protect himself very well, but just having Mew around made him feel better no matter what. Besides, he didn't particularly feel like dealing with this scumbag anyways. 

"He did what to you N'Gulf." Mew said with anger heavily lacing his voice and he walked quickly towards his husband and son dropping whatever he had in his arms into the cart stepping in front of his family and staring the man down. 

The man seemed intimidated by Mew's intense glare, strong build and powerful arms on display. "I-I didn't do anything." He stuttered out in defense. 

Mew glared even harder as Gulf lightly held onto Mew's shirt. Mew could tell this man had shaken Gulf up and made his husband angry and that Alex wouldn't have reacted that way or said what he said if it wasn't true. 

"That's _my_ husband, _my_ son, and _my_ baby you're bothering here. You better apologize before I do something I definitely _won't_ regret." The man sneered at Mew feeling challenged. 

"The whore is pregnant. He's no good to me then." Mew tensed and nearly jumped forward but kept himself in line as Gulf moved beside him. He wrapped an arm around Gulf's waist to soothe himself and used his other hand to rub it gently over Gulf's belly. Something he always loved to do, even before Gulf had any children but even more so when Gulf was pregnant. 

The material bunched slightly and clearly showed off his baby bump to which the man's eyes zeroed in on. 

"I can deal with a child but I can't deal with a pregnant hormonal whore, they're no fun in bed." This time Mew couldn't hold himself back and Gulf didn't care to as Mew stood straight and decked the guy in the face. 

Gulf walked away to call security with his crying son glued to him in his arms. 

Gulf quickly found a worker and asked them to call security where he proceeded to explain quickly what happened leading them back to his husband. 

They found Mew standing with his eyes blazing and mouth set, holding onto the squirming man. Mew figured Gulf went for help and held the man back when he tried to escape. The security officer took the man and the worker called Gulf and Mew to come to the back where they could review exactly what happened on camera. 

Soon after realizing the man was at fault, the worker gave them a discount as part of company policy, apologizing to them for what happened. 

Gulf and Mew packed their bags into the car and got in. Mew sat in the driver's seat as Gulf sat in the back and softly explained to Alex what happened. "The man was being a meanie as you said. Now I don't want you picking fights with anyone but this man was doing and saying wrong things and Papa didn't know what to do. He hit, and while this isn't normally okay, he had to do it now. Do you understand my love." 

Alex nodded with tears still streaming down his face, "Are you okay Poh. I was so scared. I didn't like that man touching you." He sniffled. 

Gulf kissed his baby's face and wiped his tears away as Mew grit his teeth hating to see Gulf and Alexander so upset. 

When they reached home Alexander was asleep, tired and miserable from what happened. Mew carried their son inside and placed him carefully in bed after taking off his shoes and clothes, changing him into something more comfortable before helping Gulf bring everything else in. 

As they finished packing Mew silently held Gulf's hand and led him to sit on their couch. 

Mew immediately broke down into sobs and Gulf helped manouevre Mew to half lay in his lap and across the couch as he ran his fingers through Mew's hair. Gulf was overwhelmed but he knew that Mew was too and Mew was much more sensitive and emotional than him so it wasn't surprising to see Mew break down like this. 

He was upset at what happened but he was also upset at the fact that he resorted to violence. 

Gulf wordlessly took Mew's hands and made love to him in order to calm him down and help him feel better, as well as make him feel loved and appreciated. 

Mew eventually calmed down and when Alex woke from his nap, they were able to enjoy being at home and playing small games with their son. 

Gulf smiled to himself as he watched Mew lift and swing Alex around after they beat Gulf in a card game. Mew and Gulf took turns being on a team with Alex so that they could help him. 

There were days stupid incidents happened but every day was so full of love and happiness in the small moments like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally just wanted a possessive and jealous Mew cause I thought it would be cute and precious but it turned into something else and I kind of like how it did. Maybe in a future work we'll see our silly and possessive Mew doing something like he does at the Destiny Clinic Lives. Pulling Gulf away from the MC or switching places lol. 
> 
> Just want to say that Mew often calls their son Alexander while Gulf calls him Alex. That's why it switches and goes back and forth so often, it's depending on who's talking to him or whose thoughts I'm focusing on in that moment. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and that the length was okay for a oneshot. I wanted to make it longer, but I felt bad. I'll try my best for future works.


End file.
